charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Marine World
Located in Vallejo, a district within the San Francisco Bay Area, California, Marine World, also known as Six Flags Discovery Kingdom, is America's only marine life, wild life and wild rides theme park containing hundreds of animals in dozens of animal exhibits and shows, as well as a variety of roller-coasters and amusement rides, that include Boomerang, Kong and Medusa. The water rides at the park include White Water Safari and Monsoon Falls. The children's rides include Acme Foam Factory, Sylvester's Pounce and Bounce, Daffy's Deep Sea Dive and Yosemite Sam's Flight School. : The entire park rests on 140 acres, contains over 45 amusement rides and is located 35 minutes out of the city of San Francisco. : Attractions the many attractions at the park include Dolphin Discovery, where you can swim with the dolphins, Trainer for a Day which allows you to spend a whole day with our trainers of sea lions and dolphins, Dolphin Feeding, where you can feed an Atlantic Bottle Nose dolphin. Seafari where you get to feed a sea lion, seal, giraffe, or colorful lorikeet, Sharks in the Dark is an incredible overnight, sleepover adventure and Backstage Safari, where you can have an exclusive visit to behind-the-scenes animal areas with an animal trainer during your visit to the park. Wyatt and Christopher Halliwell Go to Marine World In 2006, Piper Halliwell had her father Victor Bennett took her two children, Wyatt Matthew and Christopher to Marine World for the day. Although in her heart she knew she should be the one taking her children to the water park, she was too busy trying to find cosmic, magical signs showing her where, what and who they must face in a final battle that would return her husband to her. And to complicate the situation even further, a demon known as Novak plotted an attack against the Zodiacs in order to capture Buddha's Staff to bring evil upon the world. : A Guardian of the Sacred Garden, Lo Pan sent a sign through the wind hoping the Charmed Ones would see it. While Piper and Billie Jenkins were making a potion to see cosmic signs, Lo Pan's sign was sent to them, bringing them to his place of business, where the Sacred Garden was hidden. In the Garden, Lo Pan asked Piper to guard the mystical Staff until it was ready to be passed on to the next Zodiac, he warned her however, to ensure she didn't infect others with her personality. : But after she returned to Halliwell Manor the Zodiacs appeared asking for the staff, thinking it was stolen, But when Piper explained, the demon Novac and his brood attacked and the Zodiac Dog took Piper out of the Manor telling her to protect the Staff. With it she went to her sister Phoebe's condo and after accidently infecting Phoebe with her personality, Piper gave the Staff to her and Phoebe's personality was passed on to her. : Affected by Phoebe's carefree personality, Piper decided she was crazy for not spending time with her children and decided to go to Marine World to see her father and kids. Images of the Park MarineWorld1.jpg marineworld2.jpg marineworld3.jpg marineworld4.jpg marineworld5.jpg marineworld6.JPG marineworld7.jpg marineworld8.jpg marineworld9.jpg marineworld10.jpg Category: Charmed Universe Category: Out of Universe Category: Locations Category: Season 8